Neosaurus
Neosaurus (ネオザルス Neozarusu) is an ancient, villainous dinosaur-like monster that was created thousands of years ago by an ancient society in Antarctica. Originally a guardian monster, Neosaurus eventually turned on its creators and started to attack until it was stopped and imprisoned by Ultraman Dyna, Mothra, Gamera and a past Godzilla. For many millennia, it remained locked away until a monster battle between two monsters freed it. Biography Origins The beast of beasts and most powerful man-made monster, Neosaurus was originally a Guardian Monster of an ancient city in Antarctica, known as Arctisha. For thousands of years, it protected the people of the city. But one day, it turned on and betrayed its creators, terrorizing and devastating the city, until the menace was stopped and defeated by four other beings, a Ultraman Dyna, Gamera, Mothra, and a past Godzilla. Upon defeating the man-made dinosaur, they four guardians imprisoned the crystal menace and sealed it away. And there, in a giant frozen prison in Antarctica, Neosaurus laid dormant for thousands of years. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 3 Smack Down at the South Pole One day, in Antarctica, two other monsters, Silvergon and Sildron, are battling each other. However, their scuffle starts to break Neosaurus' prison and eventually, it frees him. When Silvergon had Sildron in defeat, Neosaurus killed the insect kaiju with its prism beam. Then the now freed former guardian challenged Silvergon. Though Silvergon put up a good fight, Neosaurus eventually killed Silvergon by throwing him around, beating him mercilessly, and then killing him with his Helix beam. Powers and Abilities Being the most powerful man-made monster, Neosaurus is an incredibly powerful beast. *'Prism Beam:' Neosaurus can launch a powerful, explosive prism beam of purple, crystal-like energy from his mouth. This crystal prism beam is capable of causing large explosions that rival his own size and can completely destroy all but the strongest of opponents in one strike. *'Tail Blast:' Neosaurus releases two, missile-strength energy sphere blasts from the tip of his tail. In addition, Neosaurus also releases blasts of energy from its tail while doing a midair backflip. Plus, when Neosaurus uses his tail end to hit opponents, he will force the opponents backwards and almost send them flying. *'Crystal Overload:' Neosaurus has the ability to overload his heart and unleash a huge, powerful, devastating shockwave that blasts everything around him. *'Helix Homing Beam:' From the two objects on his chest, Neosaurus can charge and fire a powerful, blue spiral-shaped beam of energy from his chest that forms a double helix and will home into enemies. This beam is very powerful and strong enough to kill some of the toughest of opposing monsters like Silvagon II in one single hitting shot cause huge explosions. This beam attack is also known as "Homing Beam" and also has an enhanced homing ability, following targets that try and flee from it. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Neosaurus can jump high and far through the air. *'Armor Crystal Spikes:' Neosaurus’s shoulders and back are covered in dozens of heavily armored, crystal-like spike skin that prevents most melee attacks from phasing him, can hurt those that hit them and are sharp enough to harm Ultras. They can even protect him from all but the strongest of energy attacks. *'Whip Tail:' Neosaurus has a very long tail that can be used as if a whip, ideal for whipping and constricting enemies. *'Super Strength:' Neosaurus has incredibly powerful strength that surpasses the likes of Silvagon and Ultraman Dyna and allows him to lift creatures of his size and weight even twice his weight. His strength also rivals even Godzilla’s. *'Sacrifice:' By sacrificing himself, Neosaurus can install his energy into others, gifting them with a renewed life and more energy and power. Once done, his body will turn into a powder and fall across the area. Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman Kaiju